Je l'envie
by lunny
Summary: Ashuraô… Je l’envie car il a quelque chose que je n’aurai jamais… très léger KuroxFye.


**Titre :** Je l'envie…

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… Dommage, j'aurai bien enfermé Kurogané et Fye dans un placard avec une caméra…

**Résumé : **Ashura-ô… Je l'envie car il a quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais… très léger KuroxFye.

**Genre :** shonen-ai

**Avertissement :** Ben, yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, il est préférable de ne pas lire mais ça s'apparente plus à du shonen-ai.

**Note : **Je sais pas trop quoi dire… (pour une fois !) ça m'est venu comme ça. Je suis parti dans cette question : Si Fye est avec Ashura-ô parce que Kuro-chan a pas été gentil : Quelle serait la réaction de notre toutou préféré ? Donc ça donne un truc bizarre. Pas de Ashura-ôxFye par contre. D'ailleurs je doute en écrire une fic sur eux un jour…

Bonne lecture !

Je sais que c'est irrationnel, mais bon depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai rayé le mot rationnel de mon vocabulaire. Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment. Ton comportement me laisse des fois incrédule. Mais on finit par s'y habituer. A tes blagues d'un goût aussi élevé que celui de la boule de poils qui nous accompagne. Autant dire que le niveau est faible.

Malgré ça, tu es quelqu'un d'indispensable pour ce groupe non ? Ta présence laisse une petite trace d'humour et de joie pour les enfants qui leur fait oublier. Tu réconfortes Shaolan et aide Sakura. La gentillesse que tu dégages les soulage quelque peu. Surtout Shaolan, aussi jeune et devant déjà affronter le danger. Mokona aime se joindre à toi pour m'embêter, tu es son compagnon de jeu. Et même si je ne l'avouerai pas même sous la torture, tu es important moi aussi.

Tu dois bien être la première personne à m'avoir appeler : ramoneur. Bien la seule qui puisse prononcer ton typique Kuro-chan sans te faire décapiter puis étriper. Tu as juste droit le plus souvent à une course poursuite. Un traitement privilégié en tout cas, du moins je le pense… Personne ne m'a appelé Kuro-chan… A part peut-être, la petite boule de poils qui aime se glisser dans mes vêtements. Mais elle non plus je ne l'étripe pas. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire la sorcière des dimensions, non. C'est juste que sans elle je ne pourrai jamais retourner chez moi. Mais peut-être que c'est comme pour toi ? Un traitement privilégié ?

Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire, que j'ai bien pu dire. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille expression sur ton visage. Et ça m'énerve, parce que cet homme, qui se tient devant nous. Cet homme qui nous regarde avec son sourire glacial. Cet homme qui retire son poignard du corps de quelqu'un d'innocent. Il te fait peur… Et moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à provoquer ce sentiment chez toi…

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire écarquiller les yeux ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te donner ce regard terrifié ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire pâlir ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire trembler ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire bégayer ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu quoi que fasse…

Je n'ai jamais pu te faire peur.

Et ça m'énervait. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça tu ne le donne qu'à lui. J'aurai voulu l'avoir moi aussi cette expression. J'aurai voulu que tu me donnes toutes tes expressions… J'aurai voulu que tu te donnes à moi tout entier… Chaque mimique, chaque surnom débiles, chaque mot… Et j'en passe, j'aurai voulu qu'ils m'appartiennent. J'aurai voulu que tu m'appartiennes…

Et cet homme je l'envie. Car tu lui appartiens plus qu'à moi. Car il a quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais…

Ta peur.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (pleurant) :

-Mais c'est quoi ça ! C'est trop nul ! Je deviens de plus en plus bizarre.

Kurogané (grosse goutte de sueur) :

-Tu sais, il est pas trop tard, tu peux ne pas la publier…

L'auteur (regard noir) :

-T'essaierais pas de m'influencer ?

Kurogané (air pas du tout innocent) :

-Mais non ! Où vas tu chercher cette idée? En fait, je suis pas du tout jaloux !

Fye (se jetant sur Kurogané) :

-Kuro-chan ! T'inquiètes pas ! Ashu-chan, je l'aime pas !

L'auteur (air étonné) :

-Ashu-chan ?

Kurogané (essayant de faire lâcher prise à Fye) :

-Raahh ! Lâches moi la sangsue !

Fye (s'agrippant ferment à Kurogané) :

-Mais je t'aimeeuuu !

Kurogané (regard noir pour le blondinet innocent…) :

-A réfléchir tu as raison…

L'auteur (un blondinet est, de toutes façons, innocent…) :

-Hein ?

Kurogané (les bruns sont par contre des pervers…) :

-Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir le faire fuir d'un regard.

Fye (et dire que j'ai les cheveux noirs…) :

-Mais je t'aimeeuuu !

Kurogané (enfin c'est plus un secret pour personne à mon avis…) :

-Mais comment ça s'arrête !

L'auteur (prenant des photos trop kawai des deux bishos) :

-Je vais devenir riche ! Euh à part ça des reviews ?


End file.
